1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many types of automobiles, particularly for most passenger cars. The unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and inspection of same since acess to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body section enclosing the spaces. For example, installation of some devices, components or upholsteries requires a worker to get into a vehicle cabin or to get his hands into a vehicle cabin through an opening of a vehicle body, resulting in the necessity of an awkward, difficult and time-cosuming work and therefore an expensive assembly work.